Lazy Days
by Ivory-Bride
Summary: The day before *the* birthday party, Frodo and Sam enjoy the chore of berry-picking. *Warning- F/S SLASH* Fluffy and chock full of innuendoes. ^_^


Title: Lazy Days  
  
Author: Ivory Bride (rosebridejaya@yahoo.com)  
  
Pairing: Sam/Frodo  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Summary: The day before *the* birthday party, Frodo and Sam enjoy the chore of berry-picking. *Warning- F/S SLASH* Fluffy and chock full of innuendoes. ^_^  
  
Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I don't own any of these characters. I don't own Bilbo's sign, either. "No Admittance Except on Party Business" You'll find that in FotR, chapter 1. I wish I were eloquent enough to have come up with it. I wish I were genius enough to have come up with LotR. . .  
  
Authors Note: Well, this one took me forever. But only because I was lazy. . . Now that it's finished, I'm quite proud. I hope you enjoy it. Especially Bilbo's innuendoes. . . heh heh. Bilbo rocks.  
  
Special Thanks: I'd like to thank Trilliah, who beta-ed my fic for me. *hug* She's quite a talented author herself. I demand you read her fics now! Mua ha ha ha. . . Thanks, Trills!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The fireflies swirled around us that night, as we wildly ran like mad- hobbits to catch them. It was summer twilight, and the stars glittered in the sky, where not a cloud was seen. The moon formed a crescent and dripped her light onto the earth, bathing you in a heavenly white aura. Your golden curls gleamed in the stars' reflection, and you turned to me, your emerald eyes glittering with joy.  
  
"Mr. Frodo! I almost caught one, did you see?!" I laughed and nodded my head. I had been stealing glances at you for some time now, and had watched merrily as you pounced on the nearby firefly.  
  
"Almost, Sam," I reassured you, and you smiled at me before turning back to the insects. They didn't stand a chance with us there.  
  
We were acting like children, it's true, but it brought us so much joy that I didn't see the harm in it. A firefly glittered right behind you, and I called your name, running up to it before it escaped. You turned and saw it and we both grabbed for the bug at the same time. I cupped it in my hands as fast as I could and your hands landed over mine. We laughed with delight. The lightning bug was trapped.  
  
"We caught it, Mr. Frodo!" you said, your eyes shining at mine. I nodded, and smile at you. Your hands were still clasped over mine, but only I seemed to notice. Your cheeks blushed, and the firefly was forgotten as we stared purely into each others' eyes. I thank Elbereth for the moonlight; for it shone around you and made you look heavenly in the dark night. You took a step closer to me and tightened your grip around my hands.  
  
It was that night that I remember so clearly as being the beginning of our relationship. I recall the way you smelled like sunshine and honey and how your hands were soft and gentle against mine. I remember how your eyes sparkled and your cheeks turned pink, and how you took a sharp breath. I remember how your lips were soft and sweet and welcoming to my own. You held my hands close to your chest and stroked them gently before pulling them apart and letting the firefly free. It flickered away, but we didn't watch it. We kept gazing into each others' eyes, breaking the stare only to wrap our arms about each other and to hold each other near.  
  
I remember that night, and I always will, as being the day when I finally was truly happy. We kissed again and again, and couldn't seem to pull our lips apart. It has been that way ever since, and I am thankful for it, for I love you with all my heart.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Today started like any other. I awoke with you by my side, holding me close. I kiss your eyelids gently, and they flutter open. I smile and whisper I'm sorry, as I hadn't meant to wake you. You just smile and shake your head.  
  
"Never you mind, Mr. Frodo. I'd rather be awake with you, anyhow." You kiss my neck, mischievously, as my eyes flutter closed and I sigh. You're enjoying yourself. You laugh and pull me closer, nuzzling your face into my neck and showering it with tiny light kisses. I giggle like a child and squirm closer, for I don't want you to stop. You run your fingers through my hair, and look me in the eyes before claiming my lips in a deep kiss. I smile in its wake and look at you, amazed.  
  
You used to be so shy and quiet. I remember you would always blush when showing any kind of affection. You would, at times, shy away from me. You used to be timid, but now. . . Now you are glad to show your love for me. You kiss me and hold me every chance you get. You've grown into such a lovely young hobbit, how could I have helped falling in love with you? You smile as you watch me. My eyes are glazed over and I am deep in thought. You tell me you love watching me as I think because I seem 'all peaceful and quiet-like.' As I slowly come back to attention, I refocus on your smile, and lean in to kiss your lips. We linger there, for neither of us wants to part.  
  
After lingering and becoming restless, you reach for the top button of my nightshirt and finger it, thoughtfully. Meeting my eyes, you smile and undo the button, leaning in to kiss the revealed skin. My spine tingles and I catch my breath. Your smile grows wider at my reaction and you undo the next button. I know what's coming, but the anticipation is killing me. You lean in and kiss me there, under the removed fastener.  
  
By the third button, I'm already in bliss, but you manage to make me happier. You undo the third and fourth then look up to me, meeting my smiling face. You lean down, and in one move, reach a hand up to stroke my cheek as the other hand holds my waist. Your face comes closer to my chest, and you gently nudge me with your nose, smiling before you kiss there.  
  
I gasp as I feel the tip of your tongue on my skin; you're quite pleased now, as you've succeeded in making me whimper a bit. You laugh softly at the tiny squeak. That was what you were waiting for. Your hand reaches for the fifth button.  
  
~* Knock Knock *~  
  
You jump in place and clasp your arms around me. I gasp and my heart stops for a moment. We were both in so much of a trance that we had forgotten the outside world. Taking deep breaths in recovery, we look at each other and laugh. We truly were in our own haven. A voice calls to us from the door and I roll my eyes as I recognize it.  
  
"Frodo? Samwise? Are you two in there?" It is my Uncle Bilbo. He has known of our relationship, for I can't seem to hide anything from him. He is happy for us, although he loves to tease about it.  
  
"I hope you two got sleep last night, as I'll need your help with the party preparations. I didn't hear any odd noises, so I'll assume you slept?" I groan at the innuendo, and your cheeks blush wildly. I feel my own getting hot. Bilbo has a habit of purposefully saying more than is necessary.  
  
"Just be sure to dress properly and come out soon. You do remember how to dress, don't you?" he adds, still behind the door. "I'm quite sure you know how to undress, but we won't be needing that now will we?" You smile and squeeze my hand, blushing even deeper at Bilbo's insinuations. They seem to be getting worse by the moment. I've certainly had my fill. I kiss you on the nose and give an exasperated smile before shouting over to him.  
  
"Oh Elbereth, Bilbo! We aren't wild animals!" I can hear his muffled laughter from the hall, and I know he is just teasing. You laugh softly at my embarrassed reaction, ruffling my hair and kissing my forehead before sitting up and stretching. Another beautiful day has begun.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I'm not too fond of the work that goes into the party preparations, but I help out for Bilbo. He gives us jobs to work on together, to lighten the workload. Everybody in the Shire knows of the party, but only a select few know enough to tell. I smile at my uncle's secrecy. This is sure to be a wonderful party.  
  
Of course if it's to be a success, then the party will have to have food. Bilbo plans on supplying three meals: lunch, tea, and dinner, but we are all quite sure that the guests will be expecting elevensies also, so we'll have to set out more than usual. Then there are snacks, and drinks, and appetizers. . .  
  
"Frodo? Samwise? Come here a minute, will you?" I hear my uncle call from the kitchen. We get up from our work and find him gathering baskets, which he pushes into our arms.  
  
"Would you two go into the woods and gather some berries to eat for a snack? I could only find these two baskets, so you'll have to empty them and refill then afterward. We'll be needing lots of berries."  
  
I smile and nod, taking your hand to walk out the door. You squeeze it and turn back to Bilbo.  
  
"What kind of berries, sir?"  
  
"Oh, anything you can eat. I'm particularly fond of blueberries, myself, but everyone has different tastes. I believe the cherries are in season too, you could get some of those. Don't worry about it, just gather whatever looks good."  
  
You nod then smile at me as we walk out the door, hand in hand. My uncle smiles at us and shakes his head, as we are love struck, lost in each other. We wave goodbye to him and walk along the road into the woods, where the birds sing of our entrance.  
  
The sun is shining through the leaves, making the light create patterns over your skin. The sun hits your eyes, making them flash a bright, dazzling green before you squint in the light and turn to me. I laugh and squeeze your hand, pulling you in to kiss your eyelids. You smile at me and I smile back, and we walk on down the path.  
  
"Do you know where these berries are, Sam?" I ask. "I'm not seeing any." You look around us, to each side, studying our surroundings before answering the question.  
  
"Well yes and no, Mr. Frodo. I know generally where they should be, but I don't know exactly where they are. . ." I nod and look around as new terrain is spotted up ahead. A speck of blue sticks out from the green leaves of a bush, and I point it out, proudly.  
  
"There, Sam! Blueberries!" You squint up ahead and nod, smiling at me.  
  
"That they are, sir."  
  
The blueberries are plump and tender, perfect for eating. We pick them by the handful and place them in baskets, popping some in our mouths if the temptation grows strong enough. I take a glance at you and smile to myself. There are just too many temptations here.  
  
Turning back to the blueberries, I'm not expecting anything to hit me on the head. Of course you decide to surprise me by throwing a blueberry in my direction. You laugh aloud at my attempt to fish it out of my hair. You're beautiful when you laugh. You walk over to me, still smiling, and pluck the berry from its place on my head. I look into your eyes and see you squash the blueberry between thumb and forefinger. You then proceed to rub the juice on my cheek.  
  
I haven't the slightest idea of what you're doing. It seems as though you're using the blueberry for war paint, but that's not it. As you lean in close to me, I realize what you mean to do. You kiss the juice from my cheek. A tingling sensation runs up my spine as I feel the tip of your tongue on my skin. I close my eyes and let out a smooth, soft sigh. I can feel your smile against my cheek and your fingers in my hair. You are such the romantic. My heart would melt were it not beating so hard.  
  
You lean back and cock your head at me, laughing and rubbing a stray drip of blueberry from my cheek with your knuckle. You smile at me and turn back to the task at hand. I try to do the same, but I steal a glance back at you a couple times. Maybe three. Or four.  
  
"Samwise Gamgee, you can't even pick a proper basket of blueberries without lusting after me, can you?" I smile as you let out a chuckle. You reach out for my hand and draw it towards your lips, kissing my palm.  
  
"No, sir. I suppose I can't." You turn back to the blueberries, trying to look dutiful, but you can't fool me. Your eyes turn back to me and catch mine. Once. Twice. The third time, you giggle and tease me with mock discipline.  
  
"Mr. Frodo, I can't do my berry picking here if you keep looking at me. And you can't do yours, either. At this rate, we won't have any berries come time for the party."  
  
I laugh and grab a handful of berries. Well-half berries, half leaves. I throw them at you and the leaves flutter harmlessly to the ground while the blueberries jump off of your head and shoulders. You shoot me a look of mock surprise, then grab a handful of the bush yourself and throw it back. I return your gleam of mischief and we fall, laughing, to the ground, yanking off parts of the bush and throwing them at each other. Leaves and blueberries fly through the air, until-  
  
"Owch!" Something large and hard has struck my forehead, and it certainly wasn't a blueberry. You crawl over to me and take me into your arms.  
  
"Oh, Mr. Frodo, I'm sorry! Are you alright?! What happened?" I smile at your alarm and rub my head, searching for the offending berry. No, it wasn't a blueberry. It was a cherry.  
  
"Well Sam, it seems you've found the cherries," I state, laughing and holding up the cherry by it's stem, putting it on display. You laugh.  
  
"Oops. . ." I shake my head and 'tsk' at you like a disappointed mother. I'm about to put the cherry in my basket when you lean in and grasp it with your teeth. You pull it from my hand, grinning and leaving me the stem.  
  
"Mmm. . . these are good," you say, licking the juice from your lips. You daintily pull the pit out of your mouth and toss it over your shoulder. "Would you like one, Mr. Frodo?" I narrow my eyes at you and stand up, brushing leaves and blueberries from my jacket.  
  
"I believe you just ate mine," I say with a friendly glare. You laugh and get up, taking my basket in hand and giving it to me.  
  
"Aww. Well, I'm sure I can find another one to toss at your head!" you offer, smiling. I throw a blueberry at you and it takes my revenge by bouncing off your nose. We both laugh, and I notice once more just how beautiful your smile is.  
  
After admiring you for the hundredth time today, I lift my head and look around for the cherry tree. A speck of crimson red is seen through the leaves.  
  
"There they are," I point out, nodding in the direction of the tree. You look over to it, noticing some faint pink blossoms and we walk over to them, forgetting the blueberries.  
  
Bilbo was right, the cherries are in season. They look plump and shine a deep red in the sunlight. Hanging from their branches, they make their blossoms droop into our faces. The buds are a light pink, and are slightly fragrant. You lean in to them, closing your eyes and taking in their scent.  
  
It's another lovely sight. Loose petals swirl around you in the wind, and catch in your golden hair. With your face still in the flowers, you lean in closer and pull a cherry off the tree with your teeth. This time, the stem is kind enough to come with it, so you pull it off and let it fall to the ground.  
  
"How are they?" I ask with a smile. You grin at me and remove the pit from your mouth.  
  
"Good. You should try one."  
  
"Well if we keep eating them, there won't be any left for the party."  
  
You hear my comment but don't stop to take it into consideration. Instead, you pop another cherry into your mouth and toss one to me, which I catch before it hits my head. They do look good, and since you seem to be enjoying them so much, I eat mine. You smile at me and raise an eyebrow as I reach for another.  
  
"You've corrupted me," I say, using it as a lame excuse to have another cherry. You laugh at my explanation and pick some cherries for the basket.  
  
That sense of duty I love so much has come back to you, and I follow your example, as that is what we came here to do in the first place. We stand in silence for a few minutes, gathering cherries for our basket and stealing glimpses at each other through the leaves, smiling when we catch eye contact.  
  
Once again, your smile distracts me, and I stand for a moment, admiring you. You're on the other side of the tree, reaching up for a cherry. Your tanned fingers curl around it, and you give a small tug to the stem. It breaks off into your hand, and some loose petals fall into your face. You toss the cherry into your basket, which you have left at your feet, then brush a blossom away from your eyelashes. They flutter, in contact with your skin, then lift once more when the petal is gone. Your eyes look to me. They remind me of leaves and grass, the natural things that you are so fond of. I've never seen eyes quite like yours. They draw me in and always seem to be inviting me for a kiss. You smile, that gentle smile that never leaves your face, and your voice brings me back to the world around us.  
  
"Mr. Frodo, I believe those are leaves you're pulling from the tree, sir."  
  
I blink and shake my head out of a trance. Looking down to my basket, I realize what you mean. Distracted by you, I had absently been picking leaves rather than cherries. My basket is full of them.  
  
"Oh. . .right," I say, still not quite there. You laugh and walk over to me, your basket in hand. You pick up mine and compare the two. Mine is full of leaves and cherry blossoms, with a mere two cherries and some blueberries at the bottom. Yours is filled halfway with both berries. You look up to my blushing face, the sight speaking for itself. I try to take cover for my actions, but it doesn't work; not that I mind.  
  
"I was. . .distracted," I say, bluntly, averting my eyes. You give an innocent smile. You know quite well that I was watching you, but you decide to rub it in.  
  
"Oh? By what?" I look back at you. Standing there with your hands on your hips and one eyebrow raised, you look quite like you're expecting something. Call me forward, but I plan to give it to you.  
  
"By you, sweet Samwise," I whisper, pulling you close. You drop both baskets, but it doesn't matter to me, if anything fell out we can easily put it back in. Right now, I'm more concerned with your lips, and with the warmth of your embrace. You pull away, but only long enough to look me in the eyes and smile. Then you kiss me again. You taste like honey and remind me of a fire on a cold winter's night. I find that, with on hand on your neck, I can feel your heartbeat in your skin. The beating is fast, but slows as you become more comfortable. I smile into the kiss, causing you to respond with your own and soon, rather than lips on lips, our teeth seem to be touching. You pull back as your grin brakes into a laugh. You've started a chain reaction, as I laugh after hearing yours.  
  
Suddenly and rudely enough, without warning, a cherry falls from a higher branch and lands on your head.  
  
"Ow!" You remove the offending fruit from your curls and rub the spot where it fell. The sight brings another grin to my face, and I kiss your cherry-wound. You smile at me, but then turn and glare at the cherry.  
  
"Mean old fruit. Can't even give a hobbit a good warning before it goes knocking 'em on the head." You pluck off it's leaves and scowl at it. I smile to myself and nestle into your shoulder as you glare at the cherry; one arm around me, the other holding up the criminal. I leave a kiss in your neck.  
  
"I'm sure it didn't mean to hit you. Bouncing off your head was probably just the fastest way to the ground." Although I can't see your face, I can feel your smile. You run your fingers through my hair and pull another cherry from the tree. You give a tiny gasp and I pull back, just in time to see your face brighten.  
  
"Hey Mr. Frodo! Ever tried to tie two cherries in your mouth?" I blink at you, expecting more of an explanation. Never before have I heard such a strange question. You recognize my confusion and continue.  
  
"I guess not. It's just one of those things you do to pass the time. You put two cherries in your mouth and try to tie the stems together with your tongue." You look again at my blank expression. "You've never done it?"  
  
I laugh. "Can't say I have, but I bet I could!" I take the cherries from your hand as you grin, apprehensively. I resist the temptation to eat the fruits, instead fiddling with their stems. I struggle and wrestle with them, but they don't seem to want to tie. After waging war in my mouth between tongue and stem, I give up, biting the cherries and spitting out the stems and pits.  
  
"That's impossible!" I growl with my mouth full. You laugh and wipe some juice from the edge of my lips.  
  
"Oh no it's not."  
  
"Well can you do it?!" I'm not expecting a positive answer, and I don't receive one. In fact, I don't receive an answer at all. Instead of speaking, you pull two cherries from the tree and pop them into your mouth. I watch, expectantly. Your eyes unfocus as you concentrate with the stems. After about a minute, you pull the cherries from your mouth and grin. I can't believe it. The stems are tied in a perfect knot, and both cherries are intact.  
  
"How did you-that's. . ." I stutter. You just smile at me and brush a stray curl from your face.  
  
"Well, sir, when you were a young 'un, learning to read with your fancy books and slates, I was learning the more useful things. Like tying cherry stems with my tongue." You grin and proceed to eat the cherries as a prize for your talent. I give you a sly smile and look at you from the corner of my eyes.  
  
"And when, may I ask, will that talent come in handy?"  
  
"Oh, I don't know, sir. I suppose I could think of a few things I could use my tongue for."  
  
My smile grows more mischievous as I take a step closer and look softly into your eyes, trying to look innocent.  
  
"Like what?" Your arm wraps around my waist and pulls me closer.  
  
"Use your imagination." You kiss me gently, enveloping me in that sense of protective comfort that you always seem to have with you. I consider the answer to those last whispered words. Oh, I could certainly think of some uses for that talent.  
  
The cherries hang forgotten from their branches, but their blossoms whirl around us, creating a natural haven to spend hours in. If only we had hours to spend. I smile to myself. Once the party is over and done with, we'll have all the time in the world.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The cherries didn't miss us while we were gone. They were still standing there, hanging from their branches and waiting to be picked. We spent some time filling the baskets, as Bilbo asked. Now we're walking up the path toward Bag End. We have to empty the baskets and go back out again. Not that I mind; you've brought a whole new meaning to the chore of berry-picking.  
  
We return the same way we left, smiling and laughing, hand-in-hand. Bilbo greets us by the gate. He has hung a sign on it stating, quite plainly, "No Admittance Except on Party Business." Apparently quite a number of people have come by, hoping to catch a glimpse of the preparations or even to stop and "chat" with Bilbo. Of course, he hadn't let them do either one.  
  
"Oh good, you're back!" he says, taking a glimpse into our baskets. "Yes, we'll need more berries. You don't mind going back out again, do you?"  
  
You open your mouth to speak, but stop as Bilbo leans in with a frown to examine my shirt collar. You look to where he's squinting and your eyes pop open. You blush wildly, causing me to look down and see what all the fuss is about. Right there, plain as day on my collar is a reddish-pink cherry stain, miraculously shaped like a pair of lips. I blush and look to you with a rather embarrassed smile. You look guilty, but have taken pleasure in that guilt, as you were quite enjoying yourself a moment ago.  
  
Bilbo looks up to meet my eyes, looking at me, and then looking at you, and back again.  
  
"Well you two had quite a time out there, did you not? Frolicking in the trees, it's a miracle you even remembered the berries." He takes the baskets and chuckles to himself, going inside to empty them.  
  
Once he's inside, I look to you with a guilty face. You're still blushing, but don't seem to mind my uncle's teasing. I squeeze your hand and smile as you wrap an arm around me and tousle my hair.  
  
"Mr. Frodo, we keep at it and you'll have cherry-lip stains all over your nice white shirts. We should cut back on our berry-picking."  
  
I laugh and give you a mischievous smile. "Well then, I suppose the only way to keep my shirts clean is to remove them while we're working. Isn't that right?" My comment makes you blush, but you smile and press a kiss to my forehead. I love your little signs of affection.  
  
Bilbo comes back out with the two baskets empty. He hands them to us before getting back to hanging his sign.  
  
"Now don't get too caught up in each other. We need some food for this party. What's a party without food?"  
  
I sigh and answer with an exasperated, "Yes, Uncle Bilbo." He chuckles to himself as we walk down the path once more. The forest is waiting for us, as are the berries, the baskets, and each other. I smile. I'll never see berry picking in quite the same light again. Not that it's a disappointment. I like it better this way.  
  
We step once more into the shade of the maples and oaks that grow high above our heads. Your eyes are laughing and searching for more berries. Mine are watching you. I slip back into that trance-like state of admiration. I can't help it, it just happens on it's own; not that I mind. The light squeeze of your hand brings me back to attention.  
  
"Mr. Frodo, raspberries!" you say, pointing to a bush near a brook, a tiny trickle of water. I smile.  
  
"Raspberries are my favorites," I say as you guide me to them. And they are. They remind me of summer. More specifically, of our summer. The first one we spent together, catching fireflies. I'm not sure why, it's just the taste. The feeling they give me reminds me of that summer. I shake my head. I'm not sure how to explain it, and now it sounds ridiculous.  
  
"You know what raspberries remind me of?" you ask, popping one into your mouth. You pause for a moment, savoring the taste, then swallow. "You," you whisper, pulling me in and kissing me softly. "I'm not sure why. Maybe because they're your favorites. Or maybe because. . .they taste like you." You smile and look into my eyes. I'm beaming now, and you reflect it.  
  
"They just taste happy," you continue. I nod and smile, speechless from your words. You can be quite poetic when you want to be. I wrap my arms tighter around your neck and kiss your ear, whispering to you,  
  
"I love you, my sweet Samwise." You blush, but don't hesitate to reply.  
  
"I love you too, Frodo. Very much so." I smile, as you've dropped the "Mister" for once, but I don't think you've noticed. The words came from the heart, and in the heart there is no class or stature.  
  
We kiss again, and this time I believe I can taste the raspberry on your lips. Laughing softly, you pull away and shake your head, brushing my cheek with two fingertips.  
  
"What am I going to do, Mr. Frodo? I've fallen in love with one of the 'Mad Baggins' of Bag End." You hang your head in mock shame, suppressing a laugh. "If this continues, I'll end up being the 'Mad Gamgee' of Bagshot Row."  
  
I smile and look into your eyes, saying teasingly,  
  
"Well that wouldn't change anything, now would it?" I wrap you closer in my arms as you laugh, kissing my forehead and mussing my hair. Your laugh lights up your eyes and I can see your happiness in them. It radiates from you, as always, and brings tears to my eyes. Is it possible to be this much in love with one person? I smile and rest my head on your shoulder. With you, I feel as if anything is possible.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Walking back to Bag End, we were careful to hide any evidence that we were doing anything but berry-picking. We open the round green door, completely confident that Bilbo won't suspect a thing. Of course, he knows us all too well.  
  
"Oh good, the lovebirds are home with my berries. I'm sure you had a lovely time," he says, taking our baskets in hand. "Frolicking in the flowers, snogging behind the trees, generally scarring the woodland creatures."  
  
I give him a look of half irritation, half-embarrassment, but he dismisses it without a care. He just smiles and shoves us off into the kitchen.  
  
"Now help me out with tea. There's still much to be done, but a hobbit can't be going on without a meal, now can he?"  
  
You catch my eyes and smile at me quickly before going outside to the well. My gaze follows you to the door and lingers after you leave, before Bilbo interrupts it with a smile.  
  
"My lad, I have never seen a hobbit as deeply in love as you two are. I trust you had a good time picking berries?" I nod, my eyes still clouded over in thought.  
  
"Yes. . .yes, we did." I appreciate Bilbo's kindness, but we shall have to get him back for those comments he made before. Snogging behind the trees, really! Even if it was true, he didn't have to rub it in. I shake my head and smile. Perhaps after the party we could play a trick on him. Merry and Pippin are sure to have some ideas in mind. I'll have to remember to speak to them before the party. . .  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The lightning bugs swirled around us that night as you held me close and my body shook with tears. The leaves fell from their branches, mourning our loss in their own way. He left, and I couldn't bear to think about it. Bilbo had always been the one to support us, to be there for us. He was my closest relative. I knew he would leave one day, but when the day came, I didn't think I could bear it.  
  
You wrapped your arms around me and whispered into my ear. You comforted me like no other could, and I remembered why I loved you. You told me that everything was alright, and that you would be with me forever. You told me that you would follow me through thick and thin, to Mordor, if you had to. To death. I hope you never have to.  
  
All I have is hope. Hope, love, and a damned golden ring. A ring that whispers of horrible things. Of destroying us, and taking you from me. I hope the day never comes when you must leave. But all I have is hope. And this damned golden ring. And perhaps love. Yes. As long as I am with you, I'll always have love. 


End file.
